


Oak is Dead: Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke

by ZenfulMockingbird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenfulMockingbird/pseuds/ZenfulMockingbird
Summary: Professor Oak. First champion of the Indego League and leading researcher Pokemon has been murder.  Who killed Oak?





	1. Prologue

Pallet Town. A small sleepy town nestled in the west side of Kanto. Known as the town of pure-white beginnings, it is home to many great trainers including the world famous Pokemon expert, Professor Oak. Trainers had come all around the world to start their journey here in Kanto. That why I caught. My name is Aureolin. I’m a Pikachu from Viridian Forest. I was caught as a starter for any trainer that came in late for any reason. But I didn’t want those type of trainers. I mean Pallet town is a small town and the only type of trainers to do that are weaklings. I mean what type of trainer end up late being late in a place like this. I digress. I left that Poke Ball of mine as soon as the coast was clear, climbed the nearest tree outside and stared stars.

Landing in front of the lab was beige bird Pokemon and on her back was familiar panicking grey-haired old man in a worn-out lab outfit. I knew who they were. It was Oak and one of his Pidgeot; Athena. They had gone to Route 22 to study the nocturnal Pokemon. Something must have happened. Whatever it is, he’s safe now. Athena a fast-old girl and strong one like the rest of his team. Besides, I’ll just end up spike his blood pressure if he saw me out my Poke ball.

I went back staring at the fading night sky when till I heard a loud sound of glass shattering. I looked in the direction it came from...and there he was. Standing there was a man with purple-hair and a goatee. He had a black long sleeves shirt and pants. His shirt was crimson R. Behind him was an Alakazam. I charge up myself up and was about to release a thundershock at them, but they teleported away. Before I could figure out what happened, what I saw next caused my blood run cold. An explosion came from the lab. It loud roar echoed through the peaceful country side and it smoke and ember dance among the wind from it. The residents gathered and screamed in horror at the sight.

I closed my eyes, suppressing the tears from flooding through and echoing through my mind that it was just a dream. But reality wouldn’t change. This wasn’t a cruel joke or terrible nightmare.

Oak Is Dead.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Justine appearence: A woman in her mid-twenties with light brown skin, long blue hair, yellow eyes, and the body of Camilla. Her outfit is a color swap version of officer Jenny aka red dominant.

Kanto. A progressive region geared more toward technology and science, ranging from modern medicine, to teleporter for travel. It’s even said that they manage to create the first ever cybernetic Pokemon to travel into space. Still, despite all the progress, people still have problems. For some, it easier as solving 1+1, for other, it’s tough. For the latter, they need help. That why people like me are sent here. 

My name is Scarlet Justine. I’m part of the International Police. I was assigned to investigate the recent criminal activities in the Kanto Region. Yesterday around 3:35 AM, The Pokemon League received a call from Professor Oak. During his studies, he stumbled upon a group of people planning a terrorist attack on different areas of the region. Before he could leak out anymore information, he was cut off. When police arrived, it was already too late. Somebody got to Oak’s lab first and killed him with a Voltorb.

We got a call from his granddaughter; Daisy Oak, saying she saw the perp who committed the act. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

I knocked on the door and familiar barking came from behind it. The door swung back and reveling a young man. He had had brown hair and eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing black upturned short sleeve shirt, a silver pendant, purple wrist band on both arm, and matching pants.

“Listen,” I sensed the venom spewing his word “Me and my sister are not interested of becoming front page news for that piece of garbage you called a newspaper.”

“Chill. I’m not a reporter,” I pulled out my badge from my bag and showed to him “Officer Scarlet. I’m here to talk to you about the incident.”

“It’s okay Blue.” A woman walked up to the door. She had, with similar colored long hair and similar eyes as Blue. Her outfit was a simple green dress. This woman was Daisy Oak. 

“Sorry. it just we got a visit from some reporters from Flame Burst Magazine earlier. Come in. Take a seat.”

I entered into the house and took a seat. I pulled out my notepad and a pen “Miss Oak.”

“Please, call me Daisy.”

“Daisy. Yesterday, you reported seeing someone. Mind please tell us what you saw and what happened before the explosion.”  
“Well I was busy reading my book, when I heard my brother’s Growlith getting agitated. I rushed over to the window and saw a man and an Alakazam standing near the lab. After they teleported away, the lab blew up. I didn’t know he dead till we found later on.” 

“Did you get an ID on the man.”

Daisy gather her composure “He was pale skin, purple hair, and he was kind of lanky looking.”

“And his clothes?”

“He was wearing a black outfit with white gloves and pants.”

“Is there anything else that you saw or heard?”

She shook her head “No. That all I saw.”

“Okay. Now for my next question. Do you know what your grandpa was doing that night?”

“Yes. He was doing some research on the Pokemon on the Route 22.”

(“There might be some clues there.")

I close my notepad and put it back in my bag “Thank you for cooperation.”  
“Thanks. I wished that he didn’t die that way.”

“I think most of wanted him to live a full life.”

“Hey,” Blue said, “Scarlet was it.”

“Yes.”

“When you find the guy responsible for killing gramps, kick their butts.”

I stared at him for bit before I opened my mouth and said a few words “Only if the situation comes to that.”

I left the Oaks residence and headed toward the char remain of the lab, looking for clues that forensic might have missed. When I reached the front, I saw a picture of Oak leaning against the wall and surrounded by flowers. I looked over the area again but only found charred up pages of years of research, and scatter pieces of various lab equipment. When I got near the front door and bolt of electricity shot toward me. I quickly dodged the side. I took a peek out side and saw a Pikachu and based on that jolt that zoomed by me, it’s was safe to say he knows thundershock.

I grabbed a Poke ball and a pair of handcuffs from. I needed to know what was going up against. If it was wild, I should be able to flee with little trouble, but if a force field appear, it meant I was facing a trainer Pokemon and that meant I was at disadvantage. 

I stepped into it vision and after it was about to fired off another attack, I quickly threw my handcuff in line of fire, intercepting the attack. I quickly tossed the Poke Ball at the Pikachu and he was sucked inside before popping out.

(“So it’s wild.”) I grabbed my badge from my bag and put my hands up in the air “Hold it, hold it.” He was about to fired off another attack, but stopped when he saw my badge “I’m not here to cause trouble. I’m just here to investigate Oak’s death. I’m sorry if I startled you. I’ll be leaving now.”

I turned around was about to walk away when I heard Pikachu gave out a cry. I turned back toward them “What is it?” They pointed at themselves then at me, “You want to come with me?” The Pikachu nodded their head, “You do know that I’m on a dangerous case. You have to be careful and not let your emotion get the better of you on this case.” They did scout honor. I pulled out another Poke ball and toss it at them. They jumped toward it and entered inside. The ball shook three times and ping came from it. “Yes.”

Suddenly the ball opens up and the Pikachu popped out. I heard of cases like this. It wasn’t a problem. I picked them up and raised them in the air. “Welcome aboard."

to be continue..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pkachu get.


	3. Shocking Awakening

An array of colors danced around me like. I looked around and saw before me a man with grey hair right behind me. I try to ask who he was, but he only mumbled something and the world melded into black.

I stirred from my slumber, my head pounding from last night “That was one weird dream.”

“Finally, your awake,” said a young boy voice, “Now

“Huh?” I looked in the direction of the voice and saw it was just was the Pikachu I found standing near the front of the bed “Ugh. I must still be asleep. I could have sworn that Pikachu just said something.”  
“I did,” my eyes widen in surprise. The Pikachu just talk pure English. He then proceeds to throw some punches “I was hoping we could do some training before...”

“Zap me.”

His eyes widen in confusion “What?”

“Zap me,” I asked him, “Attack me with Thundershock.”

He shrugged “Okay... I heard about jump starting your day, but this ridiculous.” He launched a jolt of electricity. My body convulsed as the surge of energy coursed through along with a feeling stupidity and regret.

“Stop, stop.” I shouted frantically. The electric mouse stopped, “Okay. I’m awake. So, this isn’t a dream.”

Pikachu tilted his head “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is I can understand you. Proof. You said and I quote ‘I was hoping we could gather some teammates before we get to...”

Pikachu stumbled back in confusion “Holy Bird Trio. You can understand me. How is this possible?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean I don’t know. This is completely new for me.”

He scratched the back of his head, “So you just magically learned an entire language in just one night.”

“Yes. On the bright side at least I didn’t get turned into Pokemon which would be inconvenient in solving the case plus the risk of capture ”

“True. You know what else is an inconvenient?"

I tilted my head "What?"

FORGETTING YOUR POKEMON!” sparks came from his cheeks “I mean, what trainer forget to bring their Pokemon.”

“I was in a rush and forgot to pack Cream’s Poke Ball. ”

“How do you forget that though. Pokemon most basic thing for being a trainer. Can you least call for someone to deposit her, so you can withdraw her?”

“No. There was virus attack that affected the PC system. The administrators from each region managed to stop it, but it manages to cause some damage to the script that allow to connect to PC in other regions. As it stands, you’re the only Pokemon I got on me right now.”

Pikachu let out a defeated sigh “Do you have enough Poke Ball?” I nod my head, “Okay. That good. I’ll help you out. After all, I want to help find the guy who killed Oak.”

“Very well. Lets go...umm...what your name?”

Pikachu smirked at her and answered “The name Aureolin.”

**To be continued**

  
  
Pokemon owned by Scarlet  
  
Aureolin Pikachu- M- Lv.5, met at Pallet Town- Thundershock, growl.  
Cream - M- lV 18.- gift- Left at home


End file.
